dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Job
You can customize your character in the game through Jobs. As you win battles your job level will increase until Mastery Level (level 6) Jobs affect 7 things: #Your character's appearance. #What stats increase at level up. #Which battle skills you can learn. #What field skills you can have. #How many Items and Field Magics you can hold. # Your character's effectiveness with certain weapons. # The bonus perquisites for each week. When starting a new game you are only able to begin as a Warrior, Magician or Thief (other jobs can only be obtained during the game. For example, it is impossible to begin a game as an Acrobat). Once the conditions for a job have been met, a message at the start of the player's next turn will state "(Name) can now become a (job)!" The previous message does not include darklings. Job Mastery Once a job has been raised to level 6, it is considered mastered and will provide an additional stat point at level up. This will be retained throughout the entire game, even if the character changes job at Dokapon Castle. As such, to to maximise stat gains on level up, it is best to change jobs quickly after mastery is achieved. Jobs are mastered most quickly by frequently defeating enemies. Starting Jobs These three jobs are the only jobs available to you before you've done anything in a new game. They are always available. Through the game you can change your job at any time at Dokapon Castle. The job you start with determine what stats you start the game with. When you change jobs your stats won't change. It's only important to know the starting stats of your first job. 'Warrior' Stats/Level: +2 AT, +1 DF, +10 HP Mastery: +1 AT/Level Go to Warrior info page 'Magician' Stats/Level: +2 MG, +1 SP, +10 HP Mastery: +1 MG/Level Go to Magician info Page 'Thief' Stats/Level: +1 AT, +2 SP, +10 HP Mastery: +1 SP/Level Go to Thief info page Unlockable Jobs These jobs can be reached by mastering any combination of the three starting jobs. 'Cleric' Stats/Level: +1 DF, +1 MG, +20 HP Mastery: +1 DF/Level Prerequisites: Master Warrior OR Magician OR Thief Go to Cleric info Page 'Spellsword' Stats/Level: +2 AT, +2 MG Mastery: +1 AT/Level Prerequisites: Master Warrior and Magician Go to Spellsword info Page 'Alchemist' Stats/Level: +1 DF, +2 MG, +1 SP Mastery: +1 MG/Level Prerequisites: Master Magician and Thief Go to Alchemist info Page 'Ninja' Stats/Level: +2 AT, +2 SP Mastery: +1 SP/Level Prerequisites: Master Warrior and Thief Go to Ninja info Page 'Monk' Stats/Level: AT +1, DF +1, HP +20 Mastery: +10 HP/Level Prerequisites: Master Cleric Go to Monk info Page Special/Secret Jobs These jobs require special circumstances such as items to win. 'Darkling' Available when user has been in last place for a long time (three weeks or longer) and the user reaches the Dark Space in Asiana. The Dark Space can be reached by using Weber's "Contract," which he gives to you randomly when hearing the "whispers of dark revenge" (symbolized by a bat hovering over the character's head). Go to Darkling info Page 'Acrobat' Stats/Level: '+1 AT, +1 DF, +1 SP, +10 HP '''Mastery: '+10 HP/level '''Prerequisites: Obtain "Show Ticket" Go to Acrobat info Page 'Robo Knight' Stats/Level: '+1 AT, +2 SP, +1 DF '''Mastery: '+1 DF '''Prerequisites: Master Alchemist and Monk jobs, obtain "Lost Technology" Go to Robo Knight info Page 'Hero' Stats/Level: '+1 AT, +1 DF, +1 MG, +1 SP '''Mastery: '+1 AT '''Prerequisites: Master Spellsword, Ninja, Acrobat and obtain "Hero License" Go to Hero info Page Category:Jobs Links 1. Class Guide by KainVermillion Category:Jobs Category:Characters Category:Monsters